Grizzaka
Grizzaka is the Land Overlord and holder of the Grizzly Bear spirit, master of the power of Zocato that makes him the strongest of the Overlords. He also wears gloves that can sprout claws from the back of his hands. After Dai Shi's defeat by the Jungle Master Red Ranger, Carnisoar and Jellica send Camille to revive Grizzaka to increase Dai Shi's power. However, being short-tempered, Grizzaka blames Dai Shi for losing the Beast War centuries ago and hates humans even more. Once revived by Camille, whom he attacked until she pleas him to come with her, Grizzaka overthrows Dai Shi because of his current status as a human and becomes the new leader with Carnisoar and Jellica switching loyalties out of fear of their well being. While sending out Rinshi Beasts to battle the rangers, Grizzaka attempts gather the Crystal Eyes to release the Phantom Beasts from their prison. After Jellica captured Jarrod, he ended up in a fight with Jarrod where during the fight, he mentioned that the Control Dagger before defeating Jarrod with his Zocato. After Jarrod and Camille escaped to the Rhino Nexus, Grizaka took Carnisoar and Jellica to catch up to the two. Upon running afoul of the Power Rangers, Grizzaka managed to defeat the Jungle Master Megazord, in both Bat Power and Shark Power forms, before ending up occupied by the Sand Snakes that guarded the Rhino Nexus. When Jarrod returned to the temple, Grizzaka was defeated by the man's refined Zocato and forced to relinquish his leadership. Grizzaka left to gather fear in Ocean Bluff so he can return to power. Grizzaka then fought the Power Rangers while Casey tried to reclaim the Crystal Eyes from Jarrod. Grizzaka was overwhelming them until Casey arrived. Casey used a combination of the Claw Booster and Dominic's Rhino Morpher to fight Grizzaka before the Rangers use a Claw Cannon/Wolf Morpher/Rhino Blade combo to take him down. Grizzaka grows and the Rangers form the Jungle Master Megazord and the Wolf Pride Megazord. Grizzaka overwhelmed the Megazords until Dominic brings out the Rhino Pride Megazord. Grizzaka then fights the Rhino Pride Megazord and is taken down. The Rangers then charged him down with their new Jungle Stampede formation. Before exploding, Grizzaka voiced his disbelief that he lost, claiming no one was more powerful than him. He was revived by Dai Shi for the final Beast War, but was destroyed again by the Power Rangers and the Pai Zhua Masters. Physical Appearance Grizzaka takes the form of a tall, slender, muscular man with a shoulder length ponytail. His skin is mostly red with metal-like spikes all over his arms. He wears dark brown Chinese trousers, knee length boots with spikes, a brown and gold embroidery, and has a bear on his chest and shoulders which shows his animal spirit. Grizzaka is easily recognized from behind by the large silver ring on his back. He also posses gold and black lines that resemble to a beard and his eyes are snow white with no visible pupils. Grizzaka also possesses gauntlets that reaches his upper forearm and attracts silver claws, similar to Wolverine from Marvel comics, which he uses as his main weapon.Category:Villain